The producing of needle-rod movements and forward movements is made from the start of the sewing machine by means of mechanical drive-means, such as cams, rocker arms, cam disks and cam followers. Depending on the possibility provided by the state of the art to enable more and more complicated patterns for sewing, the mechanisms have grown in size and are therefore more complicated and expensive to manufacture. The further development of sewing machines into more overall useable machines must be based on finding alternatives to the mechanical control mechanisms which, during the entire life of the sewing machine, have been the sole auxiliary means for producing the movements in the needle-rod which will form the design.
It is desirable to provide a sewing machine which in the commonly known manner is provided with elements which form the stitches by means of a needle-rod mechanism and a shuttle mechanism. These mechanisms are preferably driven by the main shaft of the sewing machine and therefore have a simple, common design. The elements which form the designs, comprise the feeding mechanism, stitch-field and the stitch-width control mechanisms, and perform a complicated design of movements and forces, and are guided by means of a central control unit. Modern sewing machines which can be set for a multitude of varying standard seams, require in the prior art types of sewing machines a number of manipulations with various controls.